


Mistakes

by Smittenwithdaydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Christmas Party, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smittenwithdaydreams/pseuds/Smittenwithdaydreams
Summary: Ron and Hermione are still waiting on Harry to arrive at the Class Reunion / Christmas Party, but Harry is already there celebrating with a certain blond Slytherin.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 235  
> Prompt: What's one more?
> 
> This Drabble was beta'd by the incredible @marshview

Ron stood, back to the Christmas tree, his eyes surveying the room with a concern that others missed, but Hermione saw. 

“He’ll be here,” she reassured him. Ron pulled her into a hug. Unbeknownst to them, Harry was already celebrating Yule in the upstairs bathroom. 

“Ngh, fuck,” Malfoy grunted, his head colliding against the rustic tiles. His hands were braced on either side of him, having been his only support against the wall into which Potter was now pounding him. Last month, viewing the venue, Draco had marvelled at the mosaic, yet he could never have foreseen being rutted against it by The Chosen Prat, who just so happened to have his cock thrusting in—“oh fuck me”—and out—“harder, Potter”—of Draco’s arsehole. Harry yanked Malfoy’s hips backwards, forcing Draco into bending over like a religious man genuflecting, and reached around to grip Malfoy’s cock. With each slap of skin, Harry simultaneously pumped Malfoy’s prick, lathering his fingers in precome. 

“Tell me again.” Harry groaned—so very close, he placed his left hand over Malfoy’s; breath burning the back of the Slytherin’s neck. Draco was holding back impelling moans. “Tell me again, Malfoy!”

“This is such a mistake,” Malfoy choked out, his eyelids clenched. Harry came, mouthing Draco’s name, a silent promise of unassailable heartache. 

“With our track record… what’s one more.” The hot kiss on the back of Draco’s neck was all it took to undo him.


End file.
